


Early in the Morning

by gold_pebble



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Everybody is of Age, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Manly Percival Graves, Petite Credence Barebone, Shaving, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_pebble/pseuds/gold_pebble
Summary: Graves couldn’t really remember when he had first started living for the Sundays, but there he was, in bed with the prettiest boy in the world, ready to spend the morning in lazy sex.(Loosely inspired by the ‘Percival Graves performing Masculinity’ post on Tumblr).





	Early in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> there are a lot of fics with Credence/Ezra shaving/getting his legs shaved, but the ‘manly Graves who shaves with a straight razor’ post on Tumblr stuck with me and, since I had another lazy morning fic sitting around, I decided to put the two of them together, and this is the result.
> 
>  
> 
> I also have to say that I’m still learning how to properly write in English, and the Oxford comma is one of the things I’m really trying to focus on at the moment. I hope that some missing commas (or commas where they shouldn’t be) won’t be too annoying. And, as if this wasn’t enough, there might be some mistakes.

 

Lazy Sundays were Graves’ favourite: endless hours he could spend with his baby boy, whole days completely dedicated to making up for the time he and Credence had lost during the working week. No work, barely any responsibilities, the phone turned off, Graves almost couldn’t remember the day when he had began living for the Sundays.

That Sunday morning, Graves woke up to the faint sound of Credence babbling. The boy talked in his sleep, words sluggishly pronounced and often incomprehensible escaped the boy’s plush lips while a deep crease ran down the middle of his forehead.

The first times it had happened, it had annoyed Graves to no end. He worked all day long and was exhausted by the time he got to bed, how was he supposed to sleep with a talking person in his bed? A year into that relationship, and he could barely relax if Credence  _ wasn’t  _ in bed with him. Sleeping without his baby in bed simply wasn’t an option.

A yawn escaped his lips, as he slowly opened his eyes. As always, they had forgotten to close the curtains, and the lucent light of the morning had flooded the bedroom. His eyelids fluttered as his eyes adjusted to the light, watering just a little. As soon as he was able to focus, he saw Credence’s pale back. From his position, Graves could admire the smooth stretch of his darling’s back, the milky white skin marred by numerous scars of a pale shade of pink, and his hair, soft dark locks that curled up right under the nape of his neck Since the boy moved a lot in his sleep, both his legs were tangled in the silk sheets and, even if he couldn’t really see, Graves was sure that the boy had made more than one feather pillow fall.

However, Credence always managed to look graceful. Laying on his side, bathing in the warm sunlight, Credence looked more like a cat than a boy. It would have been only a matter of time, before the sun annoyed him to the point of waking him up, and Graves had the intention of taking full advantage of the moment.

As a happy sigh bubbled up from his chest, Graves scooted closer to his boy. He hugged Credence’s small frame, pressing his chest to the boy’s back and adjusting his knees under his darling’s. Credence was unfairly younger than Graves, who was often mistakened for the boy’s father, and petite enough to make people think he was even younger. Being the little minx he was, and well knowing how young he could look, Credence often played with both Graves and other people. Whenever they went to parties with people they were pretty sure they wouldn’t met ever again, Credence introduced Graves to them as his father, stripping him of the possibility of dancing, flirting, and putting his hands all over the boy. As if this wasn’t enough, Credence flirted with other boys to make him jealous, to show off how pretty he was and how  _ thankful  _ Graves had to be that such a gorgeous boy was  _ his  _ and no one else’s. The night often ended with Graves snapping and dragging Credence to the nearest bathroom to fuck him in front of the mirror or, and this had happened only once or twice, bringing Credence home, draping him over his lap, and spanking him until his little bottom was red and sore.

Graves’ hold tightened, ignoring the brutal heat that had already warmed the bedroom.  In his arms, his darling felt little and frail, a kitten that  _ had to  _ be protected from the world.

He pushed his nose in Credence’s hair, inhaling the smell of lavender and soap, of sleep and light sweat. He smelled syrupy and warm, like sheets that just came out of the drier. Without putting too much thought into it, Graves began stroking the tip of his nose on the elegant curve of the boy’s throat, breathing in all what he could even if it meant having some of Credence’s hair tickle his nostrils and chin.

A low, sweet yet annoyed sound reached Graves’ ears. The boy in his arms stirred, letting out of his throat a series of half-asleep noises as Graves kept nuzzling into his jaw.

Credence had never been much of a morning bird: waking up was the most difficult part of the day, for him, and it required a lot of time, for his brain to get back to working properly. Before that, Credence was all grumpy and annoyed, with his forehead scrunched up under the thick fringe of his hair and his eyes that could barely stay open.

Graves kissed his ear and his cheek before going back to nuzzling his jaw. He remained silent, well knowing that Credence was sensible to all kind of noises, when he had just awakened. A wrong word when the boy had just gotten up, and he would have stayed grumpy all day long.

 “‘S early, Percy…” the boy slurred, eyes still shut.

Graves smiled against his darling’s cheek. “Can’t I cuddle you if it’s early?”

Another annoyed lament came out of Credence’s mouth, making Graves laugh. It was only a matter of time, before the boy surrendered to the day and opened his eyelids. In the meanwhile, he was already stretching his back and legs, moving them in tiny motions and stiffening them for a few seconds, making his ankles and knees pop.

 “Guess so…” mumbled Credence. He could see the boy was trying to fall asleep again, pressing his face into the pillow and pushing his body against Graves’.

Too bad Graves’ cock was beginning to stiffen, and being it seated between Credence’s arsecheeks didn’t really help. Why waste the occasion, then? It wouldn’t have been the first time they had sex while one of them was almost sleeping and, judging the situation, a morning of lazy sex would’ve been perfect. And Credence was  _ just so _ warm, and sleepy, and soft… Graves could’ve eaten him up right then and there…

Grave began kissing his baby boy’s naked shoulder with butterfly kisses, lips barely brushing Credence’s skin. He kept holding him tight, hand caressing Credence’s delicate waist, his delicate hips, his flat and smooth belly.

His cock was now hard, pressed against his stomach, and whenever he moved to kiss another spot of Credence’s petite figure, it bobbed and brushed against the boy’s thigh. Graves knew there was no need to take it in his hand to stroke it, to catch his darling’s attention: Credence was already breathing harder, making lewd sounds and moving his whole body onto the mattress.

Graves smiled, and kept kissing and stroking, careful to never touch the boy’s flushed little cock. Frustration was the only way, for the moment.

 “Ugh… Percy…  _ please _ ”, the boy gasped, voice all shaky with arousal.

A silent laugh rumbled in his chest. Normally, he would have kept his torture going: the boy had to whine, moan, and  _ cry _ before Graves relented and let him ride his cock to insanity and beyond; but that day was a lazy Sunday, and he was supposed to act lazy. Keeping Credence on the edge was too much of a job.

Graves plastered himself against the boy’s back and, with the help of a single hand, pushed his hard, heavy cock in Credence’s hole, still slick and loose from the night before. They both let out a contented moan, Graves’ teeth grazing the tender skin of his neck.

He didn’t bite, though: the biter of the two had always been Credence. By the time Monday came around, Graves had his throat, shoulders and chest marked by purplish bites and dark hickeys, and hiding them under his suit wasn’t the easiest task. Graved didn’t need to mark the boy: no matter what other people thought about their relationship, his baby would’ve always been his, no one else’s. Marking him like a jealous animal wasn’t something worthy of a Graves.

He started moving his hips, little rolls of his pelvis that didn’t really give much friction but made them both moan and breathe hard. Credence was panting in the pillow, mewling like a kitten, and spreading his legs further, an invitation for Graves to push harder, to  _ fuck  _ him.

Graves rolled on top of him, pushing the boy on his belly. His weight kept his baby trapped under him but, in order to not crush him, Graves lifted himself on one knee. The stretch of his thigh made everything better, the fire in his muscle burning as his hips rolled. He dipped his head and kissed all what he could reach of Credence; his shoulders, his nape, his head too, because he was  _ such a good boy _ .

Before his darling could rut against the sheets, Graves took Credence’s pretty cocklet in hand and kept it there, in the strong hold of his fingers. Credence let out another lament, high pitched and whiny.

All of Credence’s body was screaming his frustration, from his flustered skin to the hair dripping sweat. Graves could see his baby was trying to fuck himself on his cock by moving his hips frantically and whining all his distress, but he didn’t let Credence come, not yet.

He dropped other kisses on his boy’s reddened skin, licked the sweat off of his lips, and kept moving slowly. His fingers were still wrapped around Credence’s little dick, and under his thumb he could feel the first drops of his baby boy’s come. Stroking him a few times would have made him come hard, bringing him to the kind of orgasm that would have made all his body tense and his mouth open in a moan.

Taking pity in Credence, Graves rubbed his cheek against Credence’s temple, and nuzzled into his ear once again. He licked the boy’s lobe, making him squeak, and began stroking his cock.

Credence came in the matter of seconds, body shuddering and a deep moan leaving his lips. Then, he smiled lazily, head turned to the side so that he could see Graves. “Aren’t you coming,  _ daddy _ ?” the little minx asked while adjusting both his hands under his cheek.

Graves straightened his back, the burn in his thigh spreading to his abdomen. And started  _ fucking  _ the boy. His fingers sank in Credence’s hips, as he fucked him with enough strength that the boy had to grip himself to the sheets, to not end up hitting his head against the headboard.

He came howling, nails scratching his darling’s lower back. He pulled out just to spray some of his come on the scratches he had done himself.

 “Aww, that’s nasty! Percy!” Credence whined.

Percival shook his head and collapsed on the bed, all sticky and tired. A nap would’ve been perfect.

Too bad Credence wasn’t of the same idea; the boy sat upright and then climbed into his lap, straddling his stomach. Graves put his hands on the boy’s thighs, caressing them.

 “You came on me” Credence remarked, eyebrows furrowed in what should’ve been an angry expression.

 “Indeed I did.”

 “It’s disgusting.”

Graves rolled his eyes, fingertips gently drawing patterns on the soft skin of his baby. “As if  _ that’s  _ the most disgusting thing I’ve ever done to you.”

Credence pouted. “I want to take a bath.”

He wrapped his arms around Credence’s torso and brought him down with him, accommodating the boy on his chest. He petted his darling’s damp hair and kissed his temple. “We take a nap,  _ then  _ I’ll let you take a bath.”

The boy snorted. “Only if you shave my legs.”

Graves laughed. “Yeah, why not, baby?”

 

\--

 

The bathtub was filled to the brim with hot water. On the bottom of the tub there was a purplish salt that gave the water a nice, violet colouration, while on the surface floated dried flowers, pink bubbles, and star shaped glitters.

Credence was sitting in the middle of the tub with a big smile on his pretty face. He was eating slices of red orange from a ceramic plate he had somehow balanced on one of his knees. His lips were of a pretty red, and Graves could almost smell the orange in his breath. His hair were wet and  _ definitely  _ not a single stain of come was still on his skin, but there was a somewhat expectating expression in his eyes.

 “Well?” Graves asked putting his straight razor on the shelf above the sink.

He turned to look directly at Credence. Dipping in the coloured water, Credence looked even prettier than usual.

Another pout appeared on his face. “You promised you would’ve shaved my legs, if I let you nap.”

Graves repressed a smile, as his mind started working on a clever answer to give to the boy. “Well… you napped too, didn’t you?”

Credence crossed his arms in front of his chest, his bottom lip quivered a little and his eyes got all watery. “But you promised…”

It was a play, a facade Credence put on whenever he wanted something Grave was  _ already  _ willing to give but not immediately, and Graves could do nothing against it.

He took his straight razor from the shelf and a bottle of shaving cream he had bought specifically for the boy. It had a delicate scent and left Credence’s legs, armpits, and face smelling of good soap for hours. Graves loved nuzzling into him, after he had shaved.

As Graves sat on the edge of the tub, he winched: no matter how hot the water inside of it was, the porcelain of it that hadn’t been touched by the water was still icy cold and, against his naked ass, was anything but a pleasurable experience. Credence had noticed his little jump, because he was cackling. He stopped and put a slice of orange in his mouth as soon as Graves raised an eyebrow, but his eyes were still shining with laughter.

 “Up with your leg” commanded Graves while shaking the shaving cream bottle.

With the smile of a fool painted on his face, Graves observed the boy as he fighted against gravity, the slippery bottom of the tub and the plate of slices of orange in order to put his leg on the rim of it. Somehow, Credence managed to do so, and Graves put a hand on the boy’s shinbone. If Credence hadn’t said that he wanted his legs shaved, he would have barely noticed the few short dark hair that had grown on his pale skin.

 “I can trade shaving your legs for a kiss”, Graves offered, pretending to be a magnanimous man who didn’t already have in his hand razor and cream. Then, he clarified: “One for each leg.”

Credence pretended to think about it, eyes raised to the the ceiling and a slice of orange between his lips, so that he could nibble on it. Juice dripped down his lips onto his chin, and Graves’ heart missed a beat. Then, once his decision had been taken, his eyes went back to Graves and his hand in the water. “Everything for my daddy.”

And as Graves was spreading the shaving cream on Credence’s shinbone, he knew he was stupid,  _ too  _ stupid for a man his age who came from a respected family and that had an established and successful career. But, truth was that he didn’t care: he was there, sitting by the person he loved the most, shaving his legs to gain two orange flavoured kisses, and everything was good and it didn’t matter when Sundays had become so important to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: renaissancewasbetter.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always apprecciated! <3


End file.
